


little things

by cherryjaem



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 2019 fic project: july, Established Relationship, M/M, prompt: (pics of seungjin in their doctor outfits lol)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 01:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19713877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryjaem/pseuds/cherryjaem
Summary: "I know this is the pediatric ward and you’re a literal 5 year old, but you really don’t have to come here if there’s nothing you need."





	little things

**Author's Note:**

> i. i don't even know what this is.

To say Seungmin is tired is an understatement.

Having been working for 15 hours straight now, Seungmin is _exhausted_ , both physically and mentally and he wants nothing more than to just go back to his apartment, collapse on his bed and sleep for the next 3 days. But life as a resident doesn’t work like that though, and Seungmin knew what he’d signed up for the day he decided to be a doctor, so he doesn’t complain. Not much anyway.

With tired and heavy steps, Seungmin walks to the office that he shared with 4 other residents and is relieved to find it empty. Realistically, the common room is a more comfortable place to take a rest at, but it’s also where the nurses and residents love to hangout and chit chat during break hours and Seungmin can’t handle that right now- interactions and conversations with another human being, that is. What he needs is some peace and quiet time to himself, so Seungmin closes the door and slumps heavily on his office chair, closing his eyes without removing the glasses from the bridge of his nose.

It’s peaceful for a while, but it’s short-lived because just as Seungmin was about to doze off, he hears the door clicking open. Thinking it’s one of his fellow residents, Seungmin keeps his eyes closed pretending to sleep, silently hoping they’re just here to get something and then leave. To his surprise, though, there’s a sound of someone taking a seat next to his table and then of the chair being pulled forward to get nearer to where Seungmin is.

Seungmin doesn’t lift his head up, but he does open his eyes and shifts his gaze at the guy propping his chin up on his knuckles and watching Seungmin with a smile on his face. Hwang Hyunjin.

“I know this is the pediatric ward and you’re a literal 5 year old, but you really don’t have to come here if there’s nothing you need,” Seungmin says as he closes his eyes again, shifting his head to find a more comfortable position.

“But I do need something, though,” Hyunjin says. It’s amazing Hyunjin never gets bored of bothering Seungmin when he has free time and when they’re on the same shift because Hyunjin is stationed at a different building and yet he doesn’t mind walking to where Seungmin is. “I need to tell you something.”

“What is it this time?” 

“I think I have heart problems.”

Seungmin’s eyes shot open at this, and they search for Hyunjin’s to see if he’s serious or joking but by the grin on his face, Hyunjin is probably up to one of his shenanigans again. Of course. Seungmin rolls his eyes, straightening up on his seat so he could lean his clasped hands on the desk.

“Doctor Hwang, please. I really can’t help you because I am no heart specialist. I can refer you to the other Doctor Kim, though. He should know more about this.” Seungmin thinks it’s even more amazing that he is entertaining Hyunjin despite not wanting to interact with anyone earlier.

“Oh, I don’t know if he could help me. He’s not the Kim that makes my heart palpitates whenever I’m near him.” Hyunjin laughs at the blank, unimpressed stare Seungmin is giving him, but he doesn’t falter a tiny bit, doesn’t even feel embarrassed. _Absurd._ “Yes Doctor Kim, I’ve been experiencing heart palpitations when I’m near you. I think there’s something wrong with me.”

“Well,” Seungmin starts. “Have you ever thought of staying away from me? I think that should lessen the heart palpitations, no?”

“Stay away from you?” Hyunjin gasps, hand dramatically pressed on his chest. “Oh, no. Believe me, I _tried_. It only caused a different kind of sickness, though. Symptoms include inability to concentrate, excessive daydreaming about you, inability to function properly, difficulty in breathing and walking straight into a wall while trying to locate where you are.”

“I think the last part is not anyone’s fault. It’s just you being your clumsy self.” Seungmin can’t help the hint of a small smile forming on his lips, which is already enough to make Hyunjin grin widely back at him. He supposes Hyunjin will always have that effect on him, that no matter how exhausted Seungmin is, just by being in Hyunjin’s presence will make him feel better again and for his mood to improve significantly. He’s thankful of that, of having Hyunjin in his life.

“Good thing my best friend is in Cardiology, right? He said a little kiss and agreement to go on a dinner date should help me with my condition. What do you think?”

“I think he doesn’t sound like he’s qualified to be a doctor yet, to be honest,” Seungmin scrunches his nose playfully. “Yes to that dinner date, though. But both of you are still ridiculous. Especially you,” Seungmin comments with fondness laced in his voice so Hyunjin knows he doesn’t mean it in a bad way.

“You’re right,” Hyunjin accepts coolly. Seungmin smiles and leans to give a peck on Hyunjin’s lips anyway. “But I made you smile, so I win.” Hyunjin moves even closer to give soft pets on the crown of Seungmin’s head, and Seungmin lets him. He leans on the touch and gives out a contented sigh. “Rough shift, huh?”

“Mhmm,” Seungmin agrees with a hum. “This is the last time I’m covering for Jeongin. That brat.”

“That’s what you said last time too, Doctor Kim, and look where we are right now.”

“This time, for real,” Seungmin yawns, feeling Hyunjin’s hand now resting on his shoulder. “Next time, I’ll flat out say no to him.”

“Sure you will,” Hyunjin snorts a laugh. “Power nap?” he then suggests, already pulling Seungmin’s head to lean on Hyunjin’s shoulder. Seungmin doesn’t resist. It’s not the most comfortable position in the world, but Hyunjin is warm and smells like home that Seungmin dozes off almost immediately. When Seungmin wakes up 15 minutes later, he feels slightly more refreshed. Hyunjin buys Seungmin his favorite caramel macchiato and sends Seungmin off with a kiss on the lips.

Seungmin gets back to work with a huge smile on his face and a heart full of love for a certain Hwang Hyunjin. Exhaustion be damned- at that moment, Kim Seungmin feels nothing but content. He can’t wait for the dinner date with Hyunjin later.


End file.
